Fatal are These Moments of Trust
by Copacabana
Summary: D/H * Songfic to "Gone" by the tea party


A/N: Um, its slash, H/D, and I meant to do the whole switch off from "him" to "you" thing, I have creative license when it comes to that, so don't bother telling me. Right, merry Christmas, not very Happy and all tho, lol  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to The Tea Party, its called "Gone" Its brilliant, go listen to it.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"We need to break it off." He said as he turned away from me.  
  
  
  
"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I was confused, this couldn't be happening. Not now, I needed him.  
  
  
  
"I said we have to stop seeing each other. This isn't working out for me anymore."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Broken moments in time could still shine  
  
but they're getting old  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't working out for you anymore. . ." I repeated, bemused. "You've up and decided this is over?"  
  
  
  
"Listen, it's been fun, it really has b - " He began.  
  
  
  
"Fun?" I questioned loudly. I knew he didn't mean this, this wasn't Harry. This was not Harry.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we had times together and it was fine, but now its over."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I tried to sound strong and demanding but my voice was trembling and it came out almost as a plea.  
  
  
  
"I told you, because its just over, I don't feel anything for you anymore. I'm not even sure I've felt anything for you save physical attraction."  
  
  
  
"Harry." I begin, you look up and I can see your eyes are shining with unshed tears. "Don't lie to me." . . .I beg of you. . .  
  
  
  
"Dra-Malfoy, I'm not - "  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you Harry. I know you more then you seem to know yourself and as sure as I'm my father's son you're lying."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
If you could see the world with my eyes  
  
you'd be so surprised at what you'd know  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He sighed at this.  
  
  
  
"I have no weapons against you. I'm defenseless."  
  
  
  
  
  
"'fraid so." I smiled faintly. "Wanna tell me where all this nonsense comes from?" He sighed again and let himself slide down the wall he was leaning against and he buried his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
fatal are these moments of trust  
  
that pleases us and who would know  
  
helped here by the passions of life  
  
now strife won't let me go  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Imfe Faghen ifn flofem fif mm." You mumble and I almost laugh out loud. You're such a child sometimes. I crouch down next to you and run a hand through your hair. You've always been the only one I have this kind of patience for.  
  
  
  
"You're gonna have to speak more clearly, Harry, I'm not getting a word of that." You love it when I call you Harry. You told me once that when I say it I make it seem like a precious name for a precious being. I told you that you were more then precious. You are.  
  
  
  
"I can't see you anymore." You look up into my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And why is that?" I ask tilting my head to the side. I'm sure I'm staring at you adoringly. Blatantly. "Is your eyesight failing?" I gently remove your glasses from your face and kiss your eyelids.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop trying to make a joke out of this." You say, your voice steady once more. Guilty as charged, why am I trying to make a joke out of this? Why am I so worried?  
  
  
  
"Then tell me why. Why are you acting like this? Why do we have to break it off?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I'm putting you in danger. And you have to go with your father. We're graduating in less then six months. There is no way we can keep this up after Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"Oh, right." I begin sarcastically, "You're everyone's savior. You don't want to see anyone get hurt." You look as if I've just slapped you across the face. You close your eyes, perhaps disgusted to look at me, perhaps to hold in tears. ' I don't care' I tell myself. You've hurt me; I've got every right to hurt you. "You're so full of crap Potter. You're running away like a coward."  
  
  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then you lose. You've lost Potter, I'm already hurt. You were - No, you are my life. There is nothing I cherish more then you. I was dealing quite fine before you came along," You snort at this. "I was dealing with my feelings but then you decide to help cultivate them. The feelings I've been trying to kill for so many years, you made them grow ten times stronger, and now you're just walking away?"  
  
  
  
"I have to." You whisper weakly, getting up and heading towards to door. You look back at me a last time and I can see the pain in your eyes.  
  
  
  
There you go. . .You've left, and I'm still holding your glasses in my hands. You're gone now. Gone.  
  
  
  
I had hope for a while. I held it in my hand, but not anymore.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
so, if you see my angel of light  
  
with her sweet wine  
  
could you let me know  
  
because I think she's gone again  
  
~*~  
  
Wonder if I'll ever feel that kind of happiness again. I can't bring myself to cry, it seems I've forgotten how to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly I hear footsteps outside the abandoned classroom I sit in, a creak of the door. I don't bother looking up from the floor. I don't honestly give a damn who it is who just walked in, unless it were to be. . . But it wouldn't be him.  
  
  
  
"Draco?" I hear his voice, his sweet, sweet voice. I look up and my eyes widen.  
  
  
  
"What are yo - " I begin angrily but you interrupt by latching yourself onto me and absorbing me in a harsh, demanding kiss.  
  
  
  
"I was wrong." You say, your eyes pleading for forgiveness. I slap you.  
  
  
  
"That," I say, my eyes narrowing, "was one of the dumbest things you have ever done."  
  
  
  
"I know." You say weakly.  
  
  
  
"Now, what made you realize so soon?" Again you sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I couldn't bear it. I don't want you in danger, but I can't bring myself to stay away from you. I missed you."  
  
  
  
"Really? Are you sure you're not just here for the glasses? Did you really miss me?" I ask teasingly.  
  
  
  
"So very much." You whisper against my lips before kissing me again, this time more slowly but with equal passion.  
  
  
  
My hope is back. All is right with the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
All right, the ending is like, the essence of crappy. I'm sorry; I just couldn't bring myself to leave it at where Harry leaves. Which is where it should have been left, lol. Off I go. . . 


End file.
